one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Snorf "Shadow Face" Taco
Rank: Seaman First Class No longer active due to succumbing to injure Personality: Snorf Taco was very lazy in the beginning of the RPG having mostly only taken naps through the beta and Lougetown arcs. Recently after the end of Lougetown seeing the mysterious man take all the marines using haki snorf has deiced to rededicate himself to training remembering that he wants revenge on the man who killed his uncle(who raised him) and stole his face. Snorf has minor sympathy for pirates and refuses to attack revolutionaries due in the past he was one. He wanted to be scholar when he was young but once he was captured after being a revolutionary for four years and given the choice of becoming a marine or death he gave up on this dream but it has been relighted as shown in recent training.He has a strong dislike for swordsmen being he thinks they look down on the use of, in his opinion, the superior weapon the Sai. Backstory: He is a very short young Marine who has a very strong belief in lazy Justice(takes 3 2-hour naps a day and still manages to sleep a full 8 hours) . He wears a normal marines shirt that has a black hood that completely covers his face and cargo pants(storage theme). He has a small knife always stuck in his thigh (though tends to forget about it so whenever he wakes up from a nap believes someone attacked him in his sleep.) Back story his face was removed by unknown means at a very young age by the captain of the SPACE pirates(storage theme). His head is normal head shape but he has absolutely no facial features instead his whole head his completely smooth and pitch black and if you look directly at his 'face' it is so dark it is slightly hypnotic. Since the Captain of the SPACE pirates Arsenal Z. Daft took his face and killed his uncle he wants to return to his home island and avenge his uncle. Moist the Storage frog has been his companion since he was a kid. Moist enjoys classic themes and science. Snorf is an ex-revolutionary and wants to take down the warlord system. He grew up on the grand line on Stock Pile Isle raised by and ex-pirate uncle (Father was Slive Gamma Taco a Marine vice admiral). Snorf worked as a librarian at Marineford but was assigned like many rookie marines to follow the new generation of pirates. He also enjoys Devil food cake, Tacos, chess, and whales. Weapons: Two metal Sai A pet Storage Frog (1% rarity ) named moist that he uses to store liquids (Lemonade & saltwater) and cash A vile of deep sea ink Combat Style: Okinawan martial arts with superior knowledge in Uechi-ryū,specializing in utilizing his Sai (which he believes makes him better than swordsmen) . He also has many combo attacks with moist these are usually in order to blind the opponent or line them up for a finishing move.Category:Marines Category:Player Category:Pet Owner